Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, when a fire had to be fought where hydrants are not available it was necessary for the firefighters to assemble a lot of equipment such as dump tanks, draft tans and water transfer pipes before the fire could be fought. This is a time consuming task and allows to fire to have more time to damage and/or destroy property.
As is generally well recognized in the prior art it is not practical to run water lines and to install fire hydrants in rural areas where the population is rather sparse due to the cost. Consequently, rural fires are even more prone to the above described problems.